


Pressing Need

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Silver has a trick up his sleeve....erm....I mean pants...
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pressing Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a very old fic I wrote for another fandom but I really wanted to see a SilverFlint version.
> 
> This is possibly the one and only time I'll write watersports.

Silver is standing there, in front of Flint, his head thrown back in breathless pleasure, his eyes closed and hair falling over his shoulders. His hand is moving slowly down his shirt covered chest, the other hand supporting his already hard dick, caressing it lovingly, even as his mouth pulls in harsh pants of air.

Flint looks down, drinking his fill of Silver’s lusty presentation just for him, gaze lingering on Silver’s hand touching himself through the calico trousers.

Flint starts suddenly when he sees a small dark patch of material at the top of Silvers’ hard dick, which slowly spreads out and down over the warp and weft of Silver’s pants. Flint looks up at Silver’s face, which is frozen in a haze, his lips open in silent pleasure.

Flint stares, eyes moving back to the cupped bulge in Silver’s trousers, the dark spread painting itself over the calico of Silver’s inner thighs. Flint knows that it isn’t ejaculate, not the result of Silver’s orgasm.

Silver pissed himself?

Half torn between running away right now, cursing and swearing at Silver, calling him a filthy fuck and to get the hell away from him, Flint is morbidly curious, turned on, if somewhat ashamed by his reaction.

Flint _is_ afraid of his own reaction to the sight that Silver presents, knowing his expression is one of horror. He wants to plead with his disobedient body, that this is _not_ erotic, not an option.

Flint had never imagined being confronted with this. He knew that Silver was a little kinky: hell, he had gladly participated in some of Silver’s more unusual needs and enjoyed them immensely. So really, the fact that Silver is hugely turned on by this scenario comes as no surprise at all.

The fact that Flint is also turned on beyond belief, his dick not even caring that his mind is screaming every protest is rather surprising.

But something about this, seeing Silver’s urine soaking the fabric of his pants, Flint didn’t know at all, never suspected that Silver’s fantasies would be this dark, this forbidden.

Silver opens his eyes, walking slowly to where Flint is frozen, hand still cupping his hard length through his urine soaked trousers and presses his whole body tight up against Flint, his hardness rubbing against Flint’s traitorous length.

The scent assaults Flint’s nose, the muskiness of Silvers urine, the smelling of damp cotton, his lover’s scent, salt and the sea, sweat and rum, surrounding Flint in a heady mixture of reaction.

Silver reaches down and clasps Flint’s hand in his own. The smaller man looking up through dark lashes and curls that had fallen over his face, Silver smiles, sliding his other hand across to take Flint’s palm and gently move it to slide over Silver’s hard length.

Flint feels the warm scratch of wet calico against his palm as Sliver holds his hand still, moving and bucking up into the touch of them both.

Butterflies turn over in Flint’s stomach as they beat their nervousness out through his skin, making him shake where he stands. His first reaction is to snatch his hand away, but as Silver thrusts his hips up against his unmoving hand, Flint relaxes slightly. Perhaps this isn’t such a bad idea after all.

Flint feels himself respond further when Silver lifts their joined hands, Flint's damp palm cooling rapidly in the air with no body heat against it. It sends shivers up his arm, even as Silver pulls their hands up further, capturing Flint’s wrist with his other hand, jerking it sharply until he’s bringing it to his face, inhaling deeply, eyes locked on Flint for any reaction, dark and needy.

Flint becomes aware of his own need to use the facilities in the coolness of the room, and then the slow realisation begins, as he thinks back over his day, of Silver visiting with him so often. Not unusual in itself, but the remembrance of Silver bringing him tea, rum and water. And then somehow _knowing_ when Flint was on his way to relieve himself, Silver had sidetracked him until the hard need had slowly passed and Flint would forget all about it.

Flint is bought back as he feels Silver’s hands on his belt, undoing the buttons of his placket, a slight smile showing through his otherwise serious expression, his features _needful_.

Flint feels himself nod, a slight unconscious decision that he realises was his own body reacting to the sensual sight in front of him. Silent panic follows as he realises what he’d done. And with warm fingers reaching into his trousers, Silver slowly and carefully reveals his hard length to the cool air. Flint closes his eyes and revels in the touch, trying not to think too hard on what is about to happen.

Silver slowly removes Flint’s shirt, and Flint shivers in the air, feeling more naked watching Silver’s hungry gaze drift across his skin, like a caress that he nearly leans in to.

The warm palm slides down over Flint’s chest, down his abdomen in slow strokes, settling just above his groin. Flint can feel it all, the warmth and firmness of Silver’s touch.

Flint sees Silver’s tongue peek out to moisten his lips, brow shining from sweat in the low light, his hard cock still encased in the wet calico, smell permeating in the air.

Silver’s eyes catch his own, hot and dark, as slowly, he presses gently across Flint’s lower abdomen. He keeps the pressure light, his hand not wavering over Flint’s bladder, until Flint feels the urge to piss.

A moan of discomfort slips from Flint’s lips, echoing quietly around them both, easing when Silver removes the pressure. Moments later that same pressure is back, harder and more unforgiving. Flint’s cock twitches in protest as he holds the need for release back.

Flint hears Silver’s quiet chuckle at his discomfort, and feels the increasing the pressure again, keeping his hand firmly on Flint’s belly, following the writhing body as it twists and fights, trying to move away from the building pressure.

Flint hears a soft rustle of fabric and looks down to see Silver pull his own length from his wet trousers, holding his dick so close to Flint’s own, there’s barely a whisper of space between them.

Silver enhances the pressure, slowly, ever so slowly, until Flint feels the inevitable release, his body relaxing in on itself.

Silver leans in close, tells him, even as the urge is just about to spill over into need, to _do it, piss on me,_

All at once, the embarrassing warmth spreads throughout his groin, moaning into Silver’s touch as the shame bubbles up, reddening his cheeks hot. The slow trickle of heat, gathering in his groin, body betraying his need to come, hard and twitching as it begins to empty itself over Silver’s twitching cock.

Flint can’t help but look down at the both of them, his own cock hard and needy, red and wet, pissing on Silver’s equally hard dick, soaking his trousers even further, liquid gold falling to the ground, the stream fragments droplets into the low light around them.

Silver moans short and sharp, coming hard even against Flint’s weakening stream of piss.

And that - Silver coming hard on Flint’s cock without any aid whatsoever - Flint tells himself that _that_ is hot.

Flint doesn’t realise that he is the one moaning constantly now, Silver watching him through lazy, sated eyes, even as his hand is still holding onto Flint’s arm, one hand still on Flint’s abdomen.

Silver is watching Flint lose control, quietly whining low and breathy, eyes heavy with the lust that has overtaken his body and leaving him panting and needing.

Silver’s seed decorates Flint’s cock and his hand, and Flint is too close to let anything continue for much longer.

With gentle touches which turn into firm, warm tugs, Silver uses his ejaculate to lubricate the short, hard pulls that have Flint arching and orgasming within a matter of seconds. If Silver could get hard again that fast when Flint’s seed shoots and mingles on his soaked trousers, he would. He craves the feeling of having Flint’s wet heat caress his own dick the way he’d striped Flint’s.

Flint slumps against Silver before they both stumble to the bed. Once Flint is settled, he gives Silver a sleepy and satisfied smile to which Silver smirks back, pressing a gentle kiss across Flint’s lips.

Flint cannot keep his eyes open any longer, and slowly they close as he feels Silver begin to clean them both before climbing in behind and snuggling up to Flint’s sleepy, warm body.


End file.
